


god, it feels good

by mkblackwood_love



Series: JonMartin Fics That Sort Of Allude To Each Other [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Trans Martin Blackwood, sex-neutral jon, slight praise kink, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkblackwood_love/pseuds/mkblackwood_love
Summary: Martin wants to try out a new sort of toy and Jon is happy to oblige.orThigh strap-on harnesses exist and isn't that lovely?
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: JonMartin Fics That Sort Of Allude To Each Other [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912843
Comments: 7
Kudos: 151





	god, it feels good

**Author's Note:**

> This is, hm, self-indulgent.  
> Terms used for Martin's junk: cock, entrance, cunt.  
> Jon is sex-neutral in this fic and enjoys touching others but doesn’t like being touched sexually.  
> The orgasm delay/denial part is just like the tiniest bit of edging it doesn’t feature heavily, but it’s there and so it’s in the tags.  
> Title is from Hozier's song To Be Alone, sort of.

"You're sure this will be alright?" Martin had been hesitant to ask about doing this in the first place, and while his concern was sweet, part of Jon wishes he would just stop fussing so much.

" _ Yes _ , Martin." The fond smile on Jon's face is audible as he reassures him for what is probably the fifth time. "If it turns out it's not I'll let you know and we can stop. Simple as that." He presses a quick kiss to Martin's cheek before standing up from the side of the bed where he'd been sitting. He kneels down to remove the toy box from under the bed.

Their collection is by no means extensive, but they've acquired a few things in the time they've been exploring each other's bodies and learning what works and what doesn't. There are a few dildos and vibrators, for Martin of course, as well as some rope that's used on both of them and a blindfold that's mostly for Jon. What they've planned to use today is on top of the box, though, since it's a new addition. A harness for a dildo that's meant to be strapped around the wearer's thigh.

When Martin had first broached the subject, hesitantly one day when they were planning a different scene, he'd explained that since it's not worn over the groin, it won't rub against Jon when it's used, which had been the hard no reason they hadn't tried a strap on before. It was a perfect solution, for the most part. The only concern was that since Jon hadn't tried it before, there's a slight chance it might be a whole new type of uncomfortable he didn't know about.

Jon takes the toy out of the box and sets it on the nightstand for easier access later, then stands between Martin's legs where he's sitting at the edge of the bed.

"You know I love making you feel good, right?" Martin nods, blushing slightly "Well I'm certain that you'll feel amazing when you're riding me." Jon leans in and kisses Martin, who has turned several shades of red darker. He parts his lips slightly, taking Martin's lower lip between his own. He takes the rare opportunity of being taller than Martin to bring a hand up to his hair, tugging lightly to angle his head and deepen the kiss. They continue for a while until they need to stop and breathe properly. Jon brings his hands to the waistband of Martin's jeans and pauses, an unspoken question.

"Please," Martin whispers, lifting his hips slightly to help Jon undress him.

"Since you asked so nicely," Jon undoes the jeans and pulls them off, mostly on his own save for the very end when Martin gets them off his feet himself.

Jon presses his lips to Martin's neck, then lightly nips at it, which draws a lovely sound from him, as he brings his hands to the hem of his shirt. "This too?"

"I'd rather keep it on I think." It's always better to ask, since it's about fifty fifty whether it's a shirt off kind of day or not.

Jon removes his hands from the shirt and instead trails his right hand down to rub Martin's cock through his boxers. "How's this?" He asks, removing his head from Martin's neck to see his reaction.

He always looks gorgeous like this, his face flushed and his lips parted as he gasps lightly from the touch of Jon's hand. "Mmm. Good. Very good. Please keep doing that."

"Of course, love." Martin lets a little moan slip out at that, followed by another as Jon brings his mouth back to his neck.

Jon rubs his fingers over the small bump of Martin's cock, then brings them down further to press at his entrance through the fabric. He can feel some wetness through the fabric, and is quite pleased with himself when Martin grinds against his palm, seeking more friction. Jon brings his other hand to the collar of Martin’s shirt, pulling it aside and sucking a mark just above his collarbone. The sounds Martin makes become more desperate as Jon slips his hand underneath Martin’s pants and presses a finger into his cunt. He takes his time stretching Martin out, even though the press of the waistband against his wrist starts to get uncomfortable. As he presses in a third finger and grinds his palm against Martin’s cock, Martin starts pressing back against his palm more desperately, making small “ah” sounds as he does.

“Not yet, love.” Jon says as he removes his hand from Martin’s boxers and presses a kiss to his cheek. The keening sound Martin makes at the loss is gorgeous, and Jon makes a mental note to ask him about doing more edging sometime.

"Ready?" Jon asks, gesturing with his free hand to the dildo on the nightstand.

"Yes, please." Martin moans and he stands to shuck his pants while Jon retrieves the toy, fumbling with it a bit as he gets it strapped onto his thigh.

"It, um, it might be a good idea for you to take your trousers off. I might get some... I might get them wet." Martin starts mumbling towards the end, flushing and glancing away from Jon. No matter how many times they do this, Jon suspects Martin will always be a bit shy about asking him to do anything. Even if it's something that's been fine before. He appreciates the respect for his boundaries, though, and it's a bit cute how flustered he gets.

"Good idea." Jon removes his trousers and gets the harness back on, a bit more smoothly this time.

He sits in the spot Martin had previously occupied, and Martin sits on top of him, knees on either side of the leg Jon had affixed the toy to. It seems he'd put it a bit too close to his body, and Martin can't get himself positioned properly without pressing his knee into Jon's crotch. A twinge of discomfort shoots through Jon and he gently pushes Martin back.

"One sec," he adjusts the toy to sit lower on his leg.

"Sorry!" Martin pulls his leg away from Jon, a concerned look on his face.

"It's alright. Here, try again." He finishes getting the toy properly situated and leans back.

When Martin positions himself over the toy this time, he doesn't press against Jon, and he's able to start lowering himself onto it. The dildo they'd picked wasn't large, but it was a decent size and Martin moans as it stretches him open.

Jon has used toys on Martin before, fucking him with a dildo while he squirms underneath him. It was a bit hard on his wrist, but it was worth it to see Martin blissfully fucked out and relaxed when they were done. This is different though, having Martin so close to him, his hands on his shoulders as he lowers himself onto the toy, bottoming out and rocking himself back and forth letting out little whimpers as it presses into the right places.

"You're doing so well, love" Jon loves to watch Martin shudder and close his eyes when he's been praised. 

Martin presses his head into Jon's neck as he starts properly riding him. Jon moves his hands to Martin's hips, squeezing the way he likes. He keeps them there until one particularly forceful thrust sends his hands behind himself, trying to keep his balance.

"This might have been easier on the couch." Jon mutters.

Martin huffs a laugh against Jon's neck before he starts again, a bit more carefully this time. Jon keeps one hand on the mattress behind him to help steady himself, and brings the other up to rub Martin's cock. Martin moans at the touch and picks up the pace, his motions getting more erratic. Jon pulls his hand away, earning a needy whimper from Martin at the loss, and presses his thumb into Martin's mouth. Once Martin's figured out what Jon's doing, he enthusiastically sucks and licks at his thumb, getting it nicely coated in spit.

"Good boy." Jon praises as he pulls his thumb from Martin's mouth and brings it back down to rub his cock.

Martin's movements become even more erratic and his moans more frequent as Jon rubs firm circles on his cock.

"Jon I'm-" His words are cut off by a high pitched moan as he tenses and shudders through the pleasure washing over him. 

He grinds down against Jon's thigh and relaxes, pulling him into a hug. They stay like this for a while, Jon rubbing Martin’s back with his free hand, until Martin pulls back, his lips curled in an amused smile.

"Jon you're" he laughs "you're bouncing your leg."

Jon realizes that, yes, he is doing that, and starts laughing as well. "Sorry, that's probably too much right now, isn’t it."

Martin nods and stands up, causing an obscene noise as the dildo pulls out of him. Jon takes the toy off of himself and lays back on the bed. Martin joins him a few seconds later.

"So it was all okay for you?" There's that concern again.

"Yeah, it was. Except for when it was too high up on my thigh and your knee rubbed against me. But that was an easy fix, so it didn't ruin it. And having you in my lap making those lovely noises made it very worth it," Jon turns to Martin, a smug grin on his face, "I take it it was good for you as well?"

Martin playfully bats at Jon's shoulder, " _ Yes _ , it was. God it was amazing. You know that though, you're just asking so I'll say it and feed your terribly massive ego."

"Every time I make you come I become more powerful." Jon wraps his arms around Martin, cuddling up against his chest.

Martin runs his hand through Jon's hair, "If it wasn't so good I'd be able to put a stop to your rapid... power acquirement? Growth?" His face scrunches in confusion as he searches for the right word.

"Be sure to wake me up at two in the morning when you finally get the right phrasing." Jon jokes as he closes his eyes and rests his head against Martin's arm that's underneath him.

"Hey! We still have cleanup to do! And if you fall asleep like that my arm will go numb." Martin lifts his arm out from under Jon’s head, causing him to fall onto the mattress.

Jon lets go of Martin and rolls over, arms crossed over his chest. "This is a betrayal of the worst kind. How cruel of my beloved boyfriend to-"

"Alright alright quit the dramatics," Martin cuts off the monologue before it can get any further and wraps an arm around Jon's waist "We'll clean up tomorrow but I'm still not letting you cut off my circulation."

Jon takes Martin's hand in his own and settles against him. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> I remembered that thigh strap on harnesses exist and immediately started writing this cause it was too good to not write it. Martin deserves nice things and Jon will give them to him in ways he's comfortable with.  
> Thinking about writing a nonsexual kink scene with Jon wearing the blindfold they have in the toy box. Jon deserves nice things too.  
> Working title was Martin Blackwood Pussy Indulgence.


End file.
